Complex Hearts
by XBrokenXAngel97
Summary: The day before Jacob gets the wedding invitation, something happens, that will ultimately change his and his imprint's life forever.. What is it? And what does it mean much better story than the sucky summary Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

**New story! :3 Tis steamy just for yew. x3**

_July 12th 2011 somewhere around midnight_

_The room was filled with the heat of two people, moans and grunts filled the air._

_The scent of sweat flowed through the room, as two bodies moved together simultaneously._

"_Jake..." She moaned as he thrusted into her, he planted kisses down her neck. The moans continued. She bit her lip repeatedly trying to keep quiet, as her father and mother's room was just down stairs._

_Jacob let out a low grunt as he finished and collapsed next to her. He whispered into her ear. "You are the most amazing person..."._

_She smiled and whispered back to him "I love you Jake.." She snuggled up next to him before falling asleep._

* * *

_July 13th 2011, 1:26 pm._

_**Brooke's POV**_

_I was sitting in the Black's house, as Jake came back in with the mail. He started going through it. I watched him, he found something that obviously upset him, he froze. _

"_Jacob? Is everything ok?" I asked, slightly worried. He just stared at the article of paper in his hand before quickly walking outside into the rain throwing it onto the ground_

_I quickly ran out after him, I picked up the letter. It was a wedding invitation_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_and _

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Together with their families request the honor of your presence_

_at the celebration of their marriage _

_Saturday, the thirteenth of August_

_Two thousand and eleven_

_Five O'clock in the evening_

_420 woodcroft Ave_

_Forks, WA_

_I understood... Bella was getting married.. I dropped the invitation and ran after Jacob _

"_Jake! Jacob wait!" I called_

_He stopped and looked at me._

"_Jacob.. Where are you going?" I asked._

"_Away from here.." He stated before he began to turn around_

"_No! Jake, please, stay with me!" _

_He sighed "I have to go Brooke.."_

"_No. Jacob, Please don't leave me here..." I felt the tears start rolling down my face because I knew I wasn't going to see him again.._

"_I'm sorry..." He said before running off into the woods._

* * *

July 14th 2013.

I sat down with a piece of paper and a pen, and began writing in my curly cursive. In my lap sat my 16 month old little girl. Giggling and pulling on my hair. Oh how would I explain this to him?

I finished the letter hours later.. Put it in an envelope and mailed it off to Canada... In hopes that my love would get it and write back, call, or something.

* * *

July 17th 2013.

Jake's POV

I walked outside to get the mail, I reached into the mailbox, pulled out the pile of bills, ads, and other things. I walked inside and started throwing things away, until I found a letter from someone. Brooke Carter.

My heart stopped beating, I quickly opened the envelope and sat down to read it.

_Dear Jacob, it's been two years since I saw you last. Since you left when you heard the news that Bella was getting married.. _

_The guys miss you, Leah does too. You know I miss you.. _

_I miss those nights when you would sneak into my room in the night and comfort me. Those nights when we made love. The thrill of knowing my dad would literally kill the both of us if he caught us. _

_We're 19 now, I still haven't moved out, I'm searching for a new home in Seattle, just trying to get away from Forks, away from my father.._

_It's been a long time since I've written a real letter, but there's an important story behind this; that night.. The night before we heard about the wedding, before I tried to convince you to stay. You remember don't you?. If you don't remember it.. You will after reading this letter._

_A month after, I was getting sick, throwing up, and I was still miserable from your leaving. My parents forced me to go to the doctor. When I did... Well there's no better way to say it.. You have a daughter. She is a year old, I've named her Nichole, but everyone calls her Nicki._

_She looks just like you. She has you're beautiful eyes... _

_One of the guys gave me the address to reach you at, I hope you like it there, in Canada... I hope your life is everything you want it to be. There's been no one since you, I see you everywhere. I just pray to see you again.. I miss you, and still and always will love you._

_Brooke._

My heart was broken once again.. I had a child, and I left my imprint behind to take care of it. What a dick I was... For leaving her there.. with her father.. and that baby could've been in danger...

The first thing I did after getting up was run straight to the woods and phased. I was going home...

**ARGH its short.. WHY IS IT SHORT? I'm sorry guys.. It really seemed long.. oh well. I am working on Smokey Black Nights Just slowly. This is something I've had stuck in my brain and turned into a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys! Y'all are amazing! The reviews! 3 As soon as I read those reviews I started working on this chapter!**

_July 21st, 2011_ _4:15 am_

_Brooke's POV_

It was probably 4 a.m. I was awaken by Nicki crying, I quickly got up, and walked to the crib and picked her up and rocked back and forth shushing her, trying to make her go back to sleep.

I had almost put her back to sleep when my father banged on my door to yell "You better keep her quiet!"

I winced as she started sobbing again. "I'm trying.." I said flatly, before shushing her once more, this time she quieted down much more quickly, I heard my father walk away from the door. I sighed. "We're gonna leave here little one.. Just me and you, today... I promise." I said kissing her forehead as she slowly closed her eyes and went back into a deep sleep.

_July 21st, 2011. 3:32 pm._

I had all of my stuff packed while my father and mother were at work, I had only one place to go. I finished packing up my stuff and loading it into my car. Once I finished I went and got Nicki and put her in the carseat, buckled her in. Then drove toward Leah's apartment in Port Angeles.

_4:47 pm_

I walked up to Leah's door, and knocked. When the door opened, she looked at me slightly confused "Brooke...? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to leave..." I said quietly.

Nothing else was said, she knew exactly what I mean't. She walked out to my car to help me get my things and put them in the second bedroom. Nicki stayed asleep until I came out and got her out of the car.

Hours passed Leah and I spent them catching up and making Nicki giggle, after I layed her down for a nap, I walked out into the kitchen where Leah was standing.

"Uh, Seth told me that you sent Jacob a letter..." She blurted out.

"Yeah..." I nodded

"Any response?" She asked

"No.." I replied.

"Give him some time.. He'll come around.." She said giving a small smile.

I nodded. I observed Leah, she still looked like she did at 18.. Her hair cut off below her ears. Her skin dark. The only thing different was, she looked exhausted.

"Leah, have they been making you take late shifts again?" I asked.

She hesitated and then nodded. "Tonight is my last late shift for a while." She smiled faintly.

"Good.. You look exhausted.." I stated.

"I am.." She said yawning. "I have to leave, you'll be ok here by yourself right?" She asked.

I nodded "I'll be fine.."

"Alright, call Jared, or Seth if something happens, the others are working tonight too." She said before walking out the door.

I yawned before looking up at the clock and realized it was 9O'clock.. I woke u at 4 this morning.. I was tired with good reason. I walked to my room and checked on Nichole, she was fast asleep. I sighed and practically collapsed onto my bed.

Not even 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door _Oh now what?_ I thought and stood up and started walking towards the door. I opened to door to find my father. Panic filled my body. "Da-Daddy.. what are you doing here?" I asked frantically.

"I came to bring you home.." He said..

"No. I.. I live here now.." I refused. He seemed upset by this. I knew what was coming..

His hand raised to strike at me..

**Jacob's Pov**

I walked down the streets in Port Angeles. I just had a feeling she was here... a older car drove towards me, the driver seemed familar, and in shock. She hit the breaks and parked the car, and leaped out of the car and ran over to me.

"Jacob! You came back!" Leah said without breath.

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah... I came to see Brooke.. Where is she?" I asked curiously.

"There's an apartment building around the block, apartment 5. She came to me because she had to leave home..." She trailed off.

I nodded and hugged her, "Thank you Lee. I'll see you later." I let go and hesitantly walked towards the apartment complex. I wasn't sure what I'd say... I was upset with the fact that the only explanation was in a letter.. Sam had my number.. Why didn't he give it to her? Why didn't she ask for it?

I kept asking myself these questions as I came closer and closer to the apartment complex, and just getting angrier and angrier. I was snapped out of my thoughts of anger, and switched into fear when a scream came from the apartment building in front of me. It was Brooke.

I immediately ran up the stairs of the building to the apartment 5, to see Brooke lying on the ground, curled in a ball as her father was beating her. Everything was a blur, all I remember was the impact of me tackling her father to the ground, and her screaming my name.

When everything came into focus, her father was stumbling down the stairs trying to escape. I turned my head to find Brooke curled up in a ball, sobbing.

"Jake.." She choked out.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry.." I knelt down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, to hold her close to me. She continued sobbing, but her arms were around me as she held on tightly to me.

"You came back..." She managed to say...

"I came back just for you.." I said.

The sobs quieted down, as then a different kind of sob could be heard...

Brooke escaped my death grip and started to make her way to another room she stopped and looked at me. "Come on.." She waved her hand in a motion for me to follow her.

I stood up and walked after her. Still hesitant about this whole thing.

I walked into the room to see Brooke holding the most beautiful child I have ever seen. I had missed out on a whole year of this. Seeing that beautiful angel grow up. Not seeing how much Brooke needed me, and loved me.

"Jake...?" She looked at me. I just walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck gently before whispering.

"I love you.. I am so sorry I left you here alone.."

"I love you too..." She whispered back. I looked down at the baby she had in her arms, she was beautiful, and perfect in every way. She had already gone back to sleep.

I watched Brooke as she laid Nichole back down in the crib. She turned around and grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room and back into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Jake?" She asked, looking at me.

I shook my head, even though I was starving.

I blurted out what I had been trying to hold in.

"Why didn't you call? Sam had my number..."

She looked at me.. She seemed astonished I would ask that. But she answered anyway.

"I didn't go to Sam..."

"Then who did you go to? Seth had it, Embry had it.."

She seemed irritated..

"Why does it matter? I went to Paul.. I asked him if he had your number and he said no, but he had your address.." She replied, a scowl on her face.

"You couldn't have put your number so you could tell me over the phone? You couldn't give me any more explanation then a letter?"

"Jake."

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't.. If-" I cut her off

"Why not?" I almost began yelling.

"Because, If I even heard your voice.. I wouldn't have been able to even talk! You think that I was fine? You think it was easy for me, to be without you for two damn years? You think that everyday.. Wasn't a goddamn hell for me! I knew you weren't coming back! But I prayed every night you would come through my window to protect me. But you weren't there! I was betrayed by you, but I still waited! I love you! I always will! Why can't you get it through your fucking head?" She started crying again. " You don't think I tried? I wrote down my number a thousand times! But I couldn't do it! I was scared! I was _terrified_ of what you might say! Do you honestly think I want to be like this?" Her sobbing got louder, I just walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her once more.

I couldn't even speak... I just cursed at myself, I kissed her forehead gently as I lifted her up into my arms and carried her back into the bedroom, I laid her under the covers and kissed her gently. I turned to walk out when she called me back.

"Jake.. Stay here... Please..." Her voice cracked.

I closed my eyes and turned back toward her and crawled into the bed with her, with my arms wrapped around her...

**Well. That's better! Dont'cha think.. o-o I'm getting a sense of deja vu during the last part... uh... tell me if you get it too... :3 bai bai! See you soon**


End file.
